She's my secret addiction
by mizattitude14
Summary: I really don't know how it happened. It just did. How could I let this happen? How can I enjoy the time I spent with her? My deepest desire is to kiss her soft delicate lips. Why do I want her so bad? My name is Brooke Davis and I'm inlove with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so in this story I'm focusing basically around Rachel and Brooke. I started writing this story before they stole the exam answers. In this story, everything up till that point did happen. Except Peyton didn't get with Lucas (yet…). Haley and Nathan are together, they may show up later on.. Mouth and Gigi aren't an official couple, but they both have mutual feelings. If anything else comes up in this story I'll explain it at that time…. I do not own anythinggggg (;**

* * *

><p>"Brookeeee!" Peyton yelled to Brooke from across the gym floor. Peyton ran up to her, not caring that her ravens cheer skirt rose for the whole gym to see.<p>

Brooke giggled slightly "Yes best friend?".

Peyton's eyes beamed as she smiled "I heard that Lucas wants to take you to the formal!" she squealed, her curls bounced as she shook with excitement.

For a moment, Brooke felt a clench in her stomach, and her eyes blackened with sadness as she thought of a certain redhead she would rather go with, then she shook it off quickly and responded with "Duh, I mean, who wouldn't want to go with this" She said shaking her ass in a sexy way.

Peyton laughed and gently shoved the brunette. "Come on, lets start practice" Brooke said turning around just in time to see Rachel walk in, her ravens uniform hugging her curves in all the right places.

A few months ago, she wouldn't have even noticed how amazing her ass looked in a short skirt, or how her breasts bounce when she walks across the gym floor. Brooke shook those thoughts away because she felt ridiculous for even thinking them " Okay, line up everyone!" She yelled, turning towards the CD player and starting the music.

Of course… a few months ago Brooke hated Rachel.

* * *

><p>(Flashback to a few months earlier)<p>

"_Bitch!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Whore!"_

_Brooke threw herself at Rachel. This happened multiple times since the redhead had appeared at the school this year. Peyton and Lucas pulled them apart. "Come on guys, is it impossible for you two to get along?" Peyton said with annoyance in her voice. _

_Brooke broke free of Peyton's grasp "I could never like her! She's such a bitch. Have you forgotten what a living hell she has made my life since she has been here?" Brooke swung one last smack towards Rachel, and came in contact with her left cheek. Her nails scratching the skin just enough for her to bleed. This enraged Rachel, and since Lucas made the mistake of letting her go, she tackled Brooke sending a punch into her mouth. Again, Peyton intervened and pulled the two bickering girls apart. "Practice is over!" Brooke yelled as Peyton pulled her to girls bathroom._

"_Brooke, you really need to get over this problem with Rachel. You are teammates after all." Peyton said as she pulled down some paper towels, ran them under running water, and turned to Brooke to tend to her wound._

"_Peyton, she just gets under my skin. You know how she tried to sleep with Lucas… and how she - she- OW!" Brooke cried as the wet paper towel came in contact with her busted lip. "Sorry…" Peyton mumbled. Brooke took a hold of the wet paper towel, nodding slightly to show she wasn't angry. Tears began to slide down Brooke's cheeks "I don't know what I'd do without you Peyton…"._

_Peyton hugged her best friend with reassurance "probably kill Rachel" she said in a playful way, smiling down at the upset brunette._

"_that wouldn't be so bad.." Brooke said looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh, I am a mess" she concluded. Peyton smiled "yeah, you are" she agreed while she slightly pushed Brooke in loving way. "Come on, we have to get ready for the game". _

_Peyton lead Brooke out of the bathroom, a supportive arm around her, just as she had done every time Brooke got into it with Rachel._

* * *

><p>So, can a girl get some feedback? (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt as if chapter 1 didn't show my story right. It gets better as the chapters go on, or I think it does. Here is chapter two in my Brachel story.**

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, that is all for today." Brooke said cheerfully, turning off the music and dismissing the team.<p>

Brooke turned towards the CD player and started collecting her things. This was just a cover though, she was really watching Rachel over by the bleachers. Rachel was stretching, lord knows why she stretched after practice, but Brooke didn't mind. Brooke turned back around quickly before anyone else noticed who she was eyeing. A few moments later, "So I'm going out tonight, don't wait up" Rachel said walking past Brooke, throwing her a friendly smile. Brooke nodded in response.

Rachel and Brooke have been living together for about 2 months now. After Brooke's parents left, and she ended her friendship with Peyton, Rachel offered to let Brooke stay with her.

Who knew that living together would make the girls civil. When Brooke made up with Peyton and became best friends again, Peyton offered to let Brooke move back in, but by this time she was already enjoying Rachel's company.

Lucky for her, Peyton didn't question Brooke about it because she didn't want to ruin the second chance Brooke had gave her. Peyton was still in love with Lucas, but she cared more for her friendship with Brooke.

After a few months, Brooke didn't care that Peyton loved Lucas; however, she never let Peyton know that. Lucas still wanted to be with Brooke, and she liked it that way. Call her a bitch if you want, but she likes to have her cake and eat it too.

Brooke slyly watched Rachel's perky ass sway back and forth as Rachel walked out of the Gym…

She let out a wanting sigh as Rachel disappeared out of sight.

_(However, what Brooke didn't realize is she wasn't the only one in want of the other…)_


	3. Chapter 3

This next chapter is from Rachel's point of view. I'll pretty much switch back and fourth, unless I decide I like writing in one pov vs. another. I still own nothing.

…...

Rachel's Pov.

Rachel left the Gym, and leaned against the brick building. '_Practice is pure torture now.'_ she thought as she ran her fingers back through her hair, pushing it out of her face. _'Watching Brooke jump up and down in her uniform, it was… orgasmic;._ Rachel felt strong wave of desire over come her as the thoughts circulated around the imagine of Brooke's long, slender, legs dancing to the beat. Her body was in perfect rhythm with the music. _'she has the prefect body' _she thought as she imagined what she would do, if given the chance, to Brooke's body. Rachel felt her body slowly become aroused by the thought.

Rachel shook her head clear of these thoughts. She needed to find something to do tonight, so she don't get caught in a lie. Rachel really didn't have any plans, but she knew that if she spent another night alone with Brooke she'd end up revealing something that she has worked so hard to keep hidden. Rachel headed towards Mouth, who was sitting at the tables in the quad, and called out "heyyy cutie". Mouth turned to her, and with a dorky smile said "Hi Rachel".

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked trying to seem interested in hanging out with him, her mind still wandering around the thoughts of a certain brunette.

"Ohm, nothing. GiGi is in New York for a couple days. " he said, sounding slightly disappointed. _'perfect'_. Rachel thought as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, that is great news because now you get to spend time with me" she winked flirtatiously at him, she knew he wouldn't be able to reject the offer. After all, she's hot.

"Sure, Rachel" Mouth agreed, his smile getting broader by the minute. They two friends laughed and started talking about their plans. A few moments later, Peyton walked up to the small group. "Hey Peyton" Rachel said, glancing behind her in hope to see a Brooke. "where's Brooke?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Peyton shrugged, "Probably somewhere with Lucas" she said with a smirk "They are going to the formal together after all" she added. In that moment, Rachel felt as if her insides were going to explode. She was overcome with such a rush of sadness, she feared if she uttered a word she'd burst into tears. And, to her dismay, Mouth pushed the subject and asked "Ohm, so are the love birds getting back together?"

Rachel no longer wanted to be in the conversation. She wanted, no needed, to leave; however, before she could think of an excuse to leave, Peyton responded with "I wouldn't doubt it. Brooke didn't seem to disappointed when I told her Lucas planned on asking her".

Rachel looked up and met Peyton's eyes. Even though Peyton was playing it off as she was happy for Brooke, Rachel could tell that Peyton's heart was breaking just like hers. Rachel smiled, she wasn't alone, and softly said "I guess time will tell huh?"

Peyton nodded absent mindedly and looked over to see Brooke exit the gym, with no doubt, Lucas. Both Rachel and Peyton looked and watched the person they desired smiling at the other.

…...


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is from Brooke's point of view. Again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooke saw Rachel as soon as she walked out of the gym, but as soon as she started towards them, Lucas pulled her back. "Can I talk to you for a second Brooke?". Brooke looked back at him. "Sure…" she agreed turning back to him as he walked over to an empty table.<p>

"Well, as you know, the Formal is coming up " he stated as the two sat down at the table "And, I know our history isn't the greatest…" he paused to look for a reaction from Brooke. Which he didn't get. Brooke was hardly paying attention because she couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. Mouth was saying something that was making Rachel through her head back and laugh. Brooke grew angry, as she watched Rachel flip her hair flirtatiously. She then remembered she was talking with Lucas.. She smiled friendly at him, making eye contact, which was a mistake because Lucas took it as a good sign and asked "Will you go to the Formal with me?"

Brooke was in shock. She knew it was coming, but hearing him ask out loud sent her back into a time where she loved him. She wasn't sure how to describe her reaction, she looked around hoping for something to help her answer his question.

That was the wrong thing to do, the second her eyes made their way back to Rachel, she wished she hadn't let her eyes leave the table. Rachel was sitting really close to Mouth, whispering in his ear. Mouths face was priceless, his face was beat read, but his smile showed that he enjoyed Rachel's company.

In a jealous rage, Brooke said "Yes. I'd love to go with you to the formal." she turned back to him and hugged him tightly. She needed to feel wanted, and she knew Lucas wanted her. When Lucas returned the hug, she felt the want from him in his hug, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of hugging Rachel… They pulled back from the hug. Lucas smiled sincerely at Brooke, and she returned the smile. "This will be great." he said "You'll see". Brooke nodded in agreement, but wondered if she had done the right thing…

Her thoughts were interrupted as Peyton sat down beside her. "I'm not imposing am I?" she asked, with a smile. Brooke quickly stated "No. Not at all" she smiled at Peyton, thankful that she wasn't alone with Lucas anymore. "Good" Peyton said setting her bag on the table "I don't know how much longer I could stand to be over there with Mouth and Rachel. Mouth was pretty much undressing her with his eyes." she laughed. Brooke slightly smiled. This wasn't good news, but she didn't want to show she really cared.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. They are just friends after all" she said, a small slither of hope built inside her as she remembered Rachel stating to her the other day that she had no feelings for Mouth. "Also, Mouth is totally into GiGi" she added.

Peyton shrugged "well, GiGi is apparently away for a couple days " she explained "so who knows, maybe they'll hook up. They are going to the formal together".

Brooke didn't like the sound of that… she glanced over just in time to see Rachel meet her eyes. Rachel smiled at her sincerely, and threw in a wink.. A friendly wink.. Brooke knew that flirtatious was Rachel's personality. It didn't stop the wide smile that Brooke unconsciously returned to the redhead.

Brooke wished she could stay this way, looking into Rachel's eyes was possibly the greatest feeling in the world.. Besides hugging her.. and other things, but then Rachel broke eye contact as Mouth pulled her up and away from the table. Brooke looked back towards her other two friends "Oh." was all she said, not wanting to get into the secrets of Mouth and Rachel's relationship. Peyton and Lucas started talking about music while Brooke stared at the bench that her redheaded beauty disappeared from.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I fed you four chapters so you can get an insite of what to expect. I have up til chapter 11 written so far (: I'm really excited about this story &amp; I would love some feedback.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter is switching back and fourth between Rachel and Brooke's point of views. When I was imagining the exchange between the two girls, my mind couldn't decide which point of view I wanted the story to be told from, so I decided on both. Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Both character's point of view..<p>

It was a party. Mouth had left hours earlier, but Rachel wanted to stay. After all, this is where the alcohol was, and right now.. That became Rachel's best friend. The thought of Brooke with Lucas, again, killed her.

With every shot she took, the painful feelings subsided. She was drunk, and she liked the numb feeling. She felt a tab on her shoulder and turned around to see Brooke.

Brooke had come to the party as well, she had the same intentions. To get drunk to numb the feeling of being without her secret addiction.

Rachel could smell the alcohol on Brooke's breath as the brunette asked her "heyyyy, Doo you want to dansee?" a slur came out on the word dance. Even in a drunken state, Rachel accepted the dance. The two went out onto the dance floor

* * *

><p>Brooke's pov.<p>

Dancing with Rachel. Now this was something that Brooke use to always do, but ever since her feelings for the redhead had emerged, she didn't have the guts to ask her to dance. This all changed when Alcohol was added into the equation.

Brooke pulled Rachel close, there bodies swayed back and fourth in perfect rhythm to the music. The intoxication gave Brooke a boost, and she felt very daring tonight. This was proven to her because she was now dancing with the beautiful redhead. Brooke wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her closely.

* * *

><p>Rachel's Pov.<p>

Rachel wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist. Having Brooke this close was doing crazy things to her, and the alcohol was keeping her from thinking clearly. Rachel slowly traced her hands up Brooke's body, taking her curves all in. Rachel looked up and met Brooke's eyes. There was so much electricity between the two girls. Rachel smiled, she glanced down at Brooke's lips. They were so pink and inviting.

She met Brooke's eyes once more, almost like she was asking for permission. Before Rachel couldn't even think of her next move, Brooke leaned forward and crashed her lips into Rachel's. The kiss was fillled with so much passion. Both of the girls became weak in the knees, but kept each other up with their tight embrace.

Pulling back from the kiss, Rachel grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her from the dance floor. They left the club.

* * *

><p>They kissed! WOOOO, right? lol. maybe? maybe not (; comments are always appreciated.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! (; This chapter is more first person as to where the others were third person. I'm sorry for this change, but as I write the words just flow. I'll try to keep it first person from now on, unless you prefer third person? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>Brooke's pov.<p>

After kissing Rachel, which was amazing, I had to take her back to the house. I had to show her how I truly felt about the redhead. My gorgeous roommate was slowly trailing behind me, stumbling is more like it. How much did that girl drink?

Luckily the party was located across the street, so no cab was needed. We enter the house, and before the door was even fully shut, Rachel's lips came crashing into mine. This kiss was more sloppy than our first kiss, I guess the alcohol had a lot to do with this.

While kissing and exploring each other's bodies, we found the couch and fell back onto it. This was great, I've wanted to kiss her for so long… so long… I slowly started to feel myself sober up, I was going to tell her. I decided to tell her how I really feel.

Rachel pulled back from the kiss, I smiled at her "Hey.." I whispered.

A look, I couldn't quite place it, appeared on her face. This look made me feel uncomfortable.. Was she finally coming to her senses? Was she regretting the kiss? She opened her mouth... more like gagged actually. And just like that, she was off the couch and running upstairs to our bathroom.

Guess that answers my question about how much she drank… I slowly walked up the stairs, leaving my wants and desires behind on the couch.

Rachel's head was in the toilet by the time I reached the bathroom. I maneuvered my way into the room and pulled her hair back. "B-" she started to say, but no sooner than she tried to speak, she vomited again. I rubbed her back in a comforting way "Shhh.. It's okay Rachel. I'm here" I said reaching over the toilet and grabbing a scrunchy off the shelf above the toilet. I tied her hair up, and she threw up a few more minutes.

Finally, when it stopped, she pulled her head out of the toilet and looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her makeup was smeared beyond repair. I helped her up, and put her into bed. No sooner than when her cute ass hit the mattress she was out… I guess we'll talk in the morning.

I went to sleep, with thoughts of how I hoped the morning would go.

* * *

><p>I now realize how short my chapters are! They seem longer on word.. of course I am using 14' font xD lol. Hopefully, they'll get longer. I'll try my hardest. Promise :3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so I'm back to one chapter being Rachel and one being Brooke. (: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov. (1st person)<p>

I awoke in the morning. The sun came in as it rose high in the sky, man I hate whoever left my curtains pulled back. My head was spinning. God, how much did I drink last night? I glance over to see water and aspirin sitting on my nightstand. I take them, and although my head was still spinning… I HAD TO PEE! I stumbled to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

After cleaning myself up, I wandered into Brooke's room. I wonder what she did last night. Brooke was spiraled out on her bed. Most beautiful site I've ever seen. Her curly locks were laying in sparse places on her pillow and face. Pure perfection. I slowly made my way over to her bed. As I sat down on the edge of her bed, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." I whispered.

She smiled widely "hey you" she said, her voice more raspy than normal. It was so sexy. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. I smiled, she must have been the one to take care of me last night. "like a house landed on my head" I admitted "Did you take care of me last night? You are such a wonderful friend, Brooke" I smiled at her.

She seemed hesitate in smiling back "You don't remember?" she asked. Remember what? I was confused. Did I do something stupid?

"You don't remember anything from last night?" she asked, slowly. I shook my head "No, but from this headache, I know I was crazy smashed" I laughed, hoping she would laugh to, but when I didn't hear another laugh join me, I stopped.

Brooke had this look in her eyes, I couldn't quite place what it was.. Sadness? But why? "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" I questioned, fearing the answer.

After a moment, Brooke shook her head "No! of course not. I wouldn't let you do something so stupid" she assured me while giving me a cute dimple smile.

We sat there, smiling at each other, until we were interrupted by a cell phone going off. Brooke broke eye contact with me to reach over and retrieve her phone. "It's Luke" she mumbled, picking it up without hesitation. "hello?"

I got off the bed and walked around her room, like I've done countless times. This time was different though, I was wandering so I wouldn't hear her flirting with Lucas. The thought of them going to the formal together sickened me. My stomach turned as I heard her giggle into the phone. "Sure, Luke." she said. I made my way back over to her after hearing her tell him good bye. Good, I hated that he called her while she was with me. We don't get alone time often.. At least not lately..

I sat on her bed and looked at her with a weak smile. "What'd he want?" I asked, not really caring for an answer.

Brooke tucked her hair behind her ear, and bit her lip nervously "Oh, nothing.. Just wanted to talk about plans for the formal…" her voice dropped slightly as she said her next words.. "He's taking me to the formal, you know…" she said, her eyes looking down at the pillow in her lap.

I nodded, feeling my stomach clench "Yeahh, Peyton said something about it yesterday" I responded. She nodded and it was silent in her room for a while.. I stole quick glances at Brooke, but she wouldn't look up from the pillow. Finally, I stood up off the bed "Any plans for the day?" I asked.

She shrugged in response "Lucas asked if I wanted to hang.." she said, slowly. I could feel her eyes on me. She was watching me. I knew it. "Cool, cool" I responded heading towards her door. I needed to get away from her. My heart was fluttering so bad I could hardly breath. "what about you?" she asked quickly.

"Going to see Mouth" I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll see you later, Rookie". And with that I went to shower. I felt disgusting, and I needed to wash away the thoughts of her a Lucas dancing… touching.. Kissing..

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I realize that Brooke Rachel don't really have any cute couple nicknames. I'm slowly becoming a Brooke/ Haley fan. (; But I still love BRACHEL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My next chapter (: BRACHEL. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Brooke's pov. (1st person)<p>

After Rachel had left, I sat in my bed and just pondered. I wonder why she's hanging with Mouth so much lately.. Maybe she lied and really was into him. I realized it hurt a little when I thought about Rachel lying to me. I guess I'll ask her about it later… I glanced at my phone. I didn't want to go see Lucas, I wanted… I wanted…

The phone rang again, interrupting my thoughts. This time I was happy to see who was calling "Heyyy Peyt" I answered cheerfully.

"heyy Brooke. What are you doing today?" she questioned me.

I stood up and walked around my room, "Oh hmm, nothing. Rachel just left… so.."

"Good" my best friend replied "I feel as if you spend all your time with her now. Next thing I know, you two will be dating, and I'll never see you!" Peyton cried dramatically.

I laughed nervously, me dating Rachel? Like that would happen.. Could it? I liked the thought of calling Rachel mine, and I would be Rachel's. It just seemed to fit. "No, Peyton. Don't be silly…" I replied, playing with my hair, as my thoughts danced around a secret crush.

Peyton made some "Ofumm" noise, which caught my attention. "Peyt? Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

Peyton laughed into the phone "yeahh, I just tripped over my guitar case. Forgot I took it out last night." she explained "Anyway, Do you wanna hang out today?" she asked.

I thought about my options… Lucas.. Or Peyton.. Peyton won, hands down. "Sure" I said with a cheeky smile. "I'll be over in twenty" I said before hanging up.

I sent a text to Lucas _"I can't hang out today. Something came up. Sorry. -B Davis" _

I then jumped into the shower and got ready for a day of hanging out with my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. I'm sorry for this, like I said they seem longer in Word. I have all the chapters written out up til 17 &amp; now I'm kinda stuck as to where I want this story to go. Most idea's for my stories come from my dreams. I can't seem to get a dream out of my head unless I write them down. Anyway, I believe the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov. (1st person)<p>

I couldn't find Mouth. Probably doing a work thing, or off talking to GiGi on the phone. I was angry. I needed to talk to someone about her. I walked, and eventually made it to the River Court.

This place means a lot to the Tree Hill crew.. I don't exactly know why. Only real memories I have of this place was showing Lucas my hooters. Ha that was a night, I can't believe myself back then. Being friends with Brooke has definitely changed me for the better. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't notice Lucas come up behind me with a basketball in his hands.

"Hey." he said, sitting down beside me on the picnic table.

I glanced over, he was totally the last person I wanted to see right now. That guy. This squinty, blonde, scrawny, guy stole my girl. "Hi.." I reply. I wanted to come off as a bitch, hoping he would take a hint and get lost. I wasn't that lucky, my voice came out weak. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. I hope he didn't notice that. "Are you okay Rachel?" he asked. Damnit. Now I'm tearing up. "Yeah…" I mustered out, sounding really pathetic. That was how I felt though. Pathetic.

"You know, you can talk to me" he said, obviously concerned. He was a good guy, which made things even worse.

We sat in silence for a moment till I said "Have you ever loved someone, someone you can't have…?" I asked quietly as if it were a secret. It was a secret. My secret.

Lucas's eyes seemed to glaze over while in thought. "Yeahh… " he replied to me.

"How… How do you deal?" I asked wiping my eyes dry, again. Damn these tears.

Lucas thought a moment. "Well, I went for it ignoring the consequences. And lost the greatest girl because of it." He was talking about how he cheated on Brooke with Peyton. God, I swear this boy pisses me off. Peyton is beautiful, but if I had a chance with Brooke, you better believe I wouldn't ruin it. "I guess, I realized the mistake too late for me. " He said. I scoffed to myself. Really Lucas, REALLY? I hadn't replied, so he continued babbling.

"Lucky for me, sometimes we all get second chances" He said, smiling. "Brooke and I are going to the formal together". Hearing him say that tore me apart, I couldn't handle this anymore. Tears started really coming now…

He put a comforting arm around me and said "Why? Who do you love Rachel?" he asked. I shook his arm off.

"Forget it. Bye Lucas" I said hotly, running quickly away from him and his stupid second chances. This was not what I wanted my day to turn into.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Brooke's pov, again. (1st person)**

* * *

><p>I reached Peyton's house with a tight knot in my stomach. I decided to tell Peyton about my feelings for Rachel. How, over the past few months, I've fallen for the younger redhead.<p>

Peyton answered the door and suggested we go to the mall to shop for dresses. I agreed and we were off.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I twirled around and admired the dress Peyton picked out for me. It was red, which in Peyton's opinion looks great on me, and it showed off my assets very well. I wonder what Rachel will think… My mind starts circulating around thoughts of her. What dress would she wear? I bet it would look amazing on her.. Sleazy Prom Sex.. How great would that be? I started imagining Rachel naked when Peyton interrupted my thoughts

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said handing me a penny. I laughed "Oh, its nothing P. Sawyer." I brushed it off like it really was nothing, but Peyton saw right through me. "Yeah. Right. B. Davis, I've known you since we were kids. I know when something is on your mind" Peyton said grabbing my hand and we both sat down on the couch in the dressing room.

Should I tell her? How would she react? She'll probably be happy because then she could have Luke. We sat in silence for a moment till I said "Do you love Lucas?"

Peyton's eyes bugged out of her head. "What?" she asked me, I could tell she was shocked by the question. I reached up and touched her shoulder "Be honest." I told her, with my most sincere smile. She looked down at her hands for a moment then replied "Yes."

My next question was easy "How do you know?" I wanted to know, if she really loved Lucas, how it felt. Because I needed to know if I really loved him… or Rachel.

Peyton was silent for a moment, then she glanced at me "Honestly?" she questioned. I could tell she feared loosing me as a friend. I smiled at her, "Honestly. Don't worry. I'm not angry." I told her. She nodded and started her story.

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him. Of course, at the time, I hated him. I hated that smile, and I despised his squinty eyes" she laughed at the last part. I laughed too. He does squint like the sun is always in his eyes.

"But after a while, you realized your feelings?" I asked, wanting her to continue. I needed to know. I already realized the similarities in our stories. I hated Rachel when she first showed up. Not just because she was a major bitch, but because now I realize that I was denying how beautiful I thought she was by hating her.

Peyton nodded "I just started noticing the little things you know? How he always took care of me. You know how he sent my drawings in right? Then of course you said you were into him…" her words drifted off.

This was true.. I did go for him, but it was only because I was scared. I was scared that I was gay and liked Rachel. "So you hid your feelings? For me?" I questioned, only now realized how hard it must have been. She nodded "yeah, but it wasn't easy. I couldn't stop thinking about his smile, and by this time I realized I actually loved everything about him." I nodded, I loved everything about Rachel… her intense eyes, her long red hair, her perfect pink lips.

I shook my head "but how, how did you know it was real?" I asked, I desperately wanted to know if this was love, or sexual attraction.

"Well, it was you." she concluded. I was confused. "what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. She laughed at said "When I saw you with him, I got jealous. Everything in my body shook with angry because you were touching him and I couldn't. I also started to notice, when I was alone with him, my heart would beat unbelievably fast. Every time he touched me, I felt electrical sparks, and when he kissed me…. Fireworks. My lips would tingle for days after.." she confessed looking at me. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" I asked. I was happy, I finally figured out my feelings for Rachel. I realized I had the electric shocks every time we hugged, and the tingle I felt on my cheek after she kissed there. It was all because I was in love with her.

"For kissing Luke while you were together.." she said, her eyes digging into me with regret. I placed my hand on hers "Don't worry about it Peyt. It's okay" I said. She nodded and said "Why? Who do you love?" she asked, teasing me. I smiled "Rachel" I whispered, it was a secret. One I've been holding in for so long…

Peyton seemed shocked. I knew she would. I explained to her how we became friends, and how over the last few months my feelings started to develop. She smiled and told me about how Rachel seemed angry that I was going to the formal with Luke. She suggested it was jealousy. I hoped it was. I sincerely prayed it was. We finished shopping and I decided to head home. I had to tell Rachel how I felt. Maybe we could actually go to the formal together…

* * *

><p><strong>yayyy, so Brooke and Rachel may go to the formal together? Find out next time(:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews totally made my morning! Thank you to LonerInDisguise and angel. I'll try to make my chapters longer for you guys. I still own nothing (:**

**Warning: Slightly rated M for content**

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov. (1st person)<p>

After the talk with Lucas, I went to Karen's café. I was a mess, I needed to clean up. Lucky for me, Haley wasn't working. That bitch hates me. Its kind of hot actually. I smirked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I washed my face. I reapplied my make up, and after the finishing touches, I looked good! I winked at the reflection in the mirror as I left the bathroom. I hardly had myself out of the bathroom when I came in contact full force with a body.

"mmfoof" I groaned hitting the floor. What the hell? I looked up and saw my attacker. Bevin. I glared "what the hell Bevin?" I screamed, Bevin reached out her heads. Her eyes were bugging out of her head. "I'm so sorry Rachel! I didn't mean to. I - I - I"

I raised my hand and cut her off. "it's fine" I said, wiping whatever trash was transferred from the floor to my ass when they came in contact. I started towards the exit without even saying goodbye. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I looked back and came face to face with Bevin "Rachel, we need to talk" she said, slight fear was in her eyes.

I pulled my arm free of her grip "Okay?" I said raising my eyebrow "About what?" Bevin's eyes darted throughout the empty café. "N-Not here" she said.

'_DING' _the door went, I turned and saw Haley enter. Her shift must start soon. Haley saw me and frowned "Sorry. Didn't you read the sign?" she asked "No sluts" she spat at me. God, angry Haley is SO HOT. I smirked and licked my lips before replying "ohh honey, I get paid for what I do." I winked at her, which pisses her off even more. "Of course you do. Get out." she said walking past me. I laughed, she is really hot when she is angry. I started to formulate a good comeback in my mind, when Bevin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the café.

"Bevin! What was that all about?" I said angrily. I wanted to play with Haley. I smirked at the thought. Oh god, I really am gay.

"I told you I needed to talk to you" she stated, now staring at her feet. God, this is one weird chick. "Alright, come to my house" I said and started walking down the street, not caring if she followed or not.

Apparently she did because when I got home, I heard her enter the house behind me. I went up to my room, with her close behind, and sat back on my bed. "what's up Bevin?" I asked looking at my nails. Man, I really need to re- do them… I thought about the colors I have, and what would look really good on me. Bevin started to pace around, and then she finally spoke.

"I really don't know what to say. Heck, I don't know why I'm here…" she said turning towards me. I opened my mouth about to say something rude like, 'then leave' , but she cut me off.

"You make me feel things. Ever since you came into town, I noticed, I wanted your attention. Something about you, excites me." she confessed. I'm shocked as hell, I don't say anything as she continues. Now she is walking towards me "I like you Rachel, and I want to kiss you.. So bad"

I stuttered out " S-Skills?"

By this time, Bevin has straddled me. "That was just a cover up." she explained " I thought he could take away these dirty thoughts of you, but he only made the worse. When we had sex, I imagined you. Every touch, you were with me Rachel. Did you feel it?" she asked. Before I could even respond to this crazy girl's words, I felt a pair of lips on mine.

It felt nice. Bevin had a small mouth, so naturally she had small lips. My body betrayed me and kissed her back. She tasted like cinnamon… suddenly, my mind went back to the night before. I saw myself kissing Brooke. Brooke Davis kissing me, on the living room couch. I was in shock. Did that really happen? My head started to spin, and I pulled back from kissing Bevin to breath. I had kissed Brooke Davis. Or Brooke Davis had kissed me. Either way, we kissed! I was so happy, I didn't even notice Bevin had layed me down on the bed and was kissing me again. My mind wandered so deeply into thoughts of Brooke, I soon imagined Bevin being Brooke.

I took control and rolled over on top of Bevin "Rach-" I cut her off and placed a finger on her lips. "No talking" I commanded as I used my other hand to pretty much rip her shirt apart. Her button down shirt was ruined, but I didn't care. The buttons flew onto my bedroom floor as I leaned down and kissed her body. My mouth found its way to her breasts. I massaged one with my hand and kissed around the nipple of the other. I pinched her nipple between my fingers, which earned a moan from the girl under me.

I started to suck on her harden nipple. I felt Bevin's hands go into my hair encouraging me. I shook her off, I didn't want her to touch me. She was ruining my fantasy. I kissed down her stomach, and unbuttoned her jeans. She helped of course, and within seconds her pants were off. She was wearing a pink thong, Brooke looks better in red.. I thought as I kissed the top of her panties.

In response, the body under me moved towards my face. They wanted more. Brooke would want more. I pulled her panties down, she was so wet. Brooke would be wetter. I could make Brooke wetter. The body's hips arched forward, practically begging for me. I blew onto her aching center. The body shuttered in response. "Please" I heard a voice beg. I blew on her center again. "Rachel, Please" I heard again, and felt a pair of legs wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to the aroused womanhood. "Brooke, you're so beautiful" I said, slowly leaning down. I was ready. Ready to taste Brooke. Ready to make Brooke have the best orgasm of her life.

Suddenly the womanhood was gone, and I was flipped over with Bevin on top of me. Huh? Bevin? I shook my head coming out of my fantasty as she stated "Did you just call me Brooke?" she sounded angry, and hurt. I shrugged "So what if I did?" I questioned her. I was angry. She ruined my fantasy. I was about to taste Brooke Davis.

And what a perfect time it was, for Brooke Davis to walk in. Bevin was naked, laying on top of me, who was shirtless at the moment . I didn't know when my shirt was removed, but I did know that we weren't alone in the room anymore. My heart started to race, which only meant one thing… I looked up and saw a shocked look on Brooke's face. "BROOKE?" I yelled out, throwing Bevin off me like she was a disease.

"Sorry Rachel." Brooke stated before turning quickly and leaving the room. Leaving me alone with Bevin once more. Bevin said some words as she picked up her clothes. I didn't care to listen. All I could think about was Brooke's face. She looked so shocked.. And hurt? Why would she be hurt? I sighed and climbed back onto my bed. Bevin let herself out. Good, I didn't want her around. I eventually fell asleep…

My alarm went off, it was Monday. Tonight was the formal. I felt horrible as I climbed into the shower. Today will be a long day..

* * *

><p><strong>I love surprises. And as you'll soon realize, I love complications.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, the plot thickens. How does Brooke feel about Rachel going down on Bevin? I know that's a weird thing to think about. Personally, I saw the way Bevin was always following Rachel at the beginning as a crush. I just made it more interesting. Anyway, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Brooke's pov.<p>

I got early that morning and got ready for school. I heard Rachel get up and do the same shortly after. We haven't talked since I walked in on her and Bevin. Rachel and Bevin. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about it. Bevin is nothing, NOTHING, compared to me. And since when is Rachel gay? Maybe she isn't. Bisexual? I questioned Rachel's sexuality as I got into my car. Today is going to be a long day.

I was about to crank my car when I heard a knock at my window. Rachel. It was Rachel, I rolled down the car window and she asked "Can I get a ride roomie?" she asked, a smile on her lips. God those lips… Bevin kissed those lips. I felt the green monster build up inside of me, but I nodded to her request and she got in.

I started driving towards the school. I couldn't get the thought of Rachel and Bevin out of my head. Amongst those thoughts I realized something. "Hey, Rach, Where is your car?" I asked curiously. I didn't mind giving my roomie a ride, but I knew she had just got a new car. I heard Rachel chuckle and respond with "Well, Bevin kind of stole it yesterday. I didn't even realize till I noticed my keys were gone this morning" she said with humor in her voice.

It was silent again. I couldn't get the image of naked Bevin on top of Rachel out of my head. Finally, after much inner fighting with myself, I said "So.. You and Bevin? I didn't even know you liked girls…" I said, with emphasis on the word _girls._

Rachel laughed again, oh what a heavenly laugh. I glanced at her as she said "Yeahh, I started to notice when I moved here. Girls, I mean" she clarified. I looked back at the road with a frown on my face. Oh, so she noticed Bevin when she moved here? I saw how quickly Bevin took to Rachel. I didn't know it was mutual though.. I thought she liked Mouth… "but it scares me.." Rachel added quietly.

I looked over at Rachel and smiled warmly. "Rach, there is nothing to be afraid of. I will still love you, even if you marry Bevin" I reached over and squeezed her hand gently. Electricity shot through my hand when our hands came in contact. It was amazing. My stomach started doing flips, damn those butterflies. I was jealous that Bevin got to kiss Rachel. Oh so jealous, but I was so happy to hear what Rachel said next.

"I don't even like Bevin. It just kind happened." My heart lifted, and my insides started feeling warm. She doesn't like Bevin! And she likes girls! I have a chance.

Author's pov (My point of view as if I was floating above them reading their thoughts c; lolol)

The two girls arrived at school. They both glanced over at each other. Rachel thanked Brooke for the ride. They were still holding hands, smiling at each other. Both girls wanting to say something, but neither having the guts to do so. They got out of the car and started a normal day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>So their friendship is back. A naked Bevin couldn't break them up. Haha. Don't get me wrong, Bevin is attractive, but when I imagined her and Rachel together, it was gross. I'm a total Bevin &amp; skills fan, they are so cute together. I just needed to stir the pot. I find that if things are complicated when couples finally get together there is a greater satisfaction. I'm sorry if you don't agree.<strong>

**Also, I know this chapter is shorter than the other. (only by about 637 words) I have all chapters up till 17 written out. I do go in to fix and write a couple more things in before posting them on fanfic, but it basically is as it is. I'm pretty stuck after 17, so lets hope I get out of the writer's block before we reach that time.**

**ALSO, I started a Baley story, so check that out if you'd like (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is ladies and gents, or maybe just ladies? I don't know the gender of whom reads lesbian love stories. The formal is here! I'm sure you know this, but the formal is pretty much like prom. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's Pov<p>

I finally got my car back. Bevin was pissed at me, but I didn't really care. We weren't really friends to start with. I just used her to win the cheerleading team over. I loved how I got under Brooke's skin back then. She hated me so much, and I found that so hot. I'm pretty messed up. I laugh to myself and continued getting ready for the formal. I was going with Mouth. Brooke still with Lucas. She's at Peyton's right now, getting ready. Mouth should be here any mintue…

_Ding-Dong_

And Mouth arrived. We drove in silence to the dance. I didn't want to speak. I knew that seeing Lucas with the girl I loved will be hard.

Entering the gym, I instantly made eye contact with Peyton, who nudged Brooke. Brooke and I made eye contact and we both smiled widely at each other. Good, she wasn't with Lucas right now. I walked over to the two best friends. As I reached them, Peyton whispered something to Brooke that made her blush. I felt slightly jealous seeing Peyton that close to Brooke, but it was quickly washed away as Peyton walked towards the ladies room.

"Heyy, Rookie" I said happily. "You look beautiful. I always told you that red was your color". It really was. Brooke looked great in any color, but red definitely topped them. Brooke blushed at my comment and replied with "Thanks, you look great too Rach." I noticed how her eyes trailed my body. This intrigued me. "Well, if you like what you see, maybe we can go back to my car.." I winked flirtatiously at her. Brooke rolled her eyes and gently shoved me "Shut up". She smiled at me, her eyes were so tantalizing. I'm glad we can still be friends after I told her I liked girls.

I reached my hand out "A dance for your roomate?" I questioned. She nodded, and took placed her hand upon mind. The sparks. My stomach fluttered, my chest felt hot. I lead the girl of my dreams out on the dance floor.

We were having a great time, dancing to fast beat songs. Everyone around us was dancing with their best friends, too. It surprised no one to see Brooke and I dancing together like this. Everyone knew we had a friendship. Tree Hill was a small town after all, everyone knew everyone's business.

The fast beat music stopped and a slow song came on. Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Brooke started to step away from me. No! not yet. I reached for her hand and pulled her back. She smiled, good sign.

_In the space between what's wrong and right you will find me waiting for you._

_All your fortresses go down in the night to the dawn I'll see you through._

_Cause I know, that you know, you're all over me now._

_And it's clear, it will show, your curtains will close._

_But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm._

_I will shelter you through the storm._

_I will shelter you all through the storm_

This song was perfect. It had exactly what I felt for her. I wanted to protect her. Her heart was broken, she needed someone to love her. I could love her. I did love her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our eyes connected, and our gaze intensified.

_The answers aren't so easy to find, the questions will have to do._

'_Cause I've lost myself deep in your life, my only fix is you._

She looked so beautiful tonight. I knew my eyes had to be telling her my deep secret. Being this close to her, holding her like this, it was everything to me. I knew everyone thought I was a bitch. I was. Except with Brooke. She was my angel. She made me better.

'_Cause I know, that you know, you're all over me now._

_And it's clear, it will show, your curtains will close._

_But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm._

_I will shelter you through the storm._

_I will shelter you all through the storm._

I would do anything for this girl. Anything. All she had to do was ask, and I would be there. Her green eyes buried into my hazel ones. This was perfect. Our bodies swayed in perfect rhythm. It felt like we were the only two in the room.

_Saying what I am, what we are, it's a start towards the truth._

_Taking my breath with each day, all I can stand in my heart it's you._

I pulled her closer to me. I wanted to show her what this song meant to me. What she meant to me. She was my addiction. Everything about her was magnetizing. Her beautiful green eyes, the way her eyes fluttered when she was upset, her thin pink lips. Those lips, I wanted so dearly to kiss them.

_In the space between what's wrong and right,_

_You will find me waiting for you… _

The song ended. We stopped dancing, but I held her gaze. Her eyes seemed to be mirroring mine. A smile tugged at her lips. My heart fluttered. "Brooke" I whispered so quietly that if we weren't holding each other so close, she wouldn't have heard. "Brooke, I-"

My confession was cut off by the principal. He was on stage now "Ladies and gentleman! It is time to announce the king and queen!" He took a few moments to pull out results from his envelope. "Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott!" The room roared with applauses and whistles. I let Brooke go the second her name came out of the principal's mouth. She glanced back and me, an expression on her face that I couldn't quite place.

Lucas had found her in the crowd by now, he took her by the hand and pulled her from me. They went on stage and accepted their crowns. Brooke must have still been in shock because her face was running through so many emotions that I could hardly tell them apart. The principal declared that the king and queen were to dance.

Brooke and Lucas walked out into the middle of the dance floor. Lucas pulled her in tightly, I couldn't stand to look at the scene unfold before me. My Brooke, was dancing with Lucas. I stood in the crowd, watching just like everyone else… only difference is that my heart was breaking. Her eyes met mine, I gathered my last bit of strength to smile at her. I held her gaze for a few seconds till something happened to make my heart break completely. Lucas must have said something to her because her eyes left mine and fell on to his. A split second later, they were kissing. I don't know if he kissed her, or if she kissed him. Either way, Brooke's lips weren't on mine. I felt completely broken. I could feel my eyes burn, tears threatening to fall. My heart started to ache, my stomach twisted in painful knots. This was the worse moment of my life. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave.

So I did. I got my jacket, and left. Without a goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that is that. Comments?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter to my Brachel (: I added one to my Baley, too. I do not own a darn thing :(**

* * *

><p>Brooke's pov.<p>

I pushed him back. Lucas had kissed me. I pushed him away the second his lips grazed mine. "I can't do this with you" I said, as my eyes went back to where I last saw Rachel. She was gone.

"Why not?" Lucas asked. His was voice deep; nothing compared Rachel's. My mind went back to the last moment. The moment where Rachel's eyes were so soft, and her voice came out so soft. It was if the slightest thing could break her. I don't think I've ever seen the redhead so vulnerable. What was she going to tell me?

"I don't feel the same way about you. " I explained, as I stepped back from his embrace " I haven't for a long time" I confessed, my eyes scanning the crowd desperately looking for my roommate. Lucas mumbled some words about how he loved me, and how it wasn't right for me to lead him on. I caught Peyton's eyes. My eyes pleaded to hers, asking where Rachel was. Peyton shook her head sadly, and mouth to me "She's gone". Gone? Gone where? I looked back at Lucas "I'm sorry Luke." I really was sorry to lead him on. I turned and left him in the middle of the dance floor and went over to Peyton. My heart was aching, that dance was so intense. They way Rachel was looking at me; it was like she was singing to me.

Peyton hugged me tightly; she knew what I was feeling. I told her about what happened while I danced with Rachel. She told me how it looked like something intense, but beautiful, was happening. I smiled; Peyton knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I spotted Mouth; Rachel and he attended the formal together. He would know where she went.

"Hey Mouth" I said as I stood beside him by the wall. "Do you know where Rachel went off to?" I questioned.

Mouth shrugged. "Honestly. I haven't seen her since we arrived. I thought she was with you." Gigi came up behind him and he held her hand. I glanced between the two of them. "Gigi, when did you get back?" I asked, obviously confused at the couple holding hands.

"I just got here before you and Lucas won" she said smiling at Mouth, who returned it. I pulled Mouth away "Sorry, Gigi, I need to borrow him for a second". I walked with him over to the punch bowl. "Mouth, why are you with Gigi? I thought Rachel was your date" I said; I was angry at him for losing sight of her. Mouth shrugged "You seemed perfectly fine when you two were together. Besides, Rachel only asked me because she felt guilty that Gigi wasn't going to be here" he confessed glancing back Gigi.

I frowned. Rachel really was a good person. She must have felt so alone. I was here with Luke, and Mouth here with Gigi. I nodded to him as he left me and walked back over to Gigi.

I said goodbye to Peyton and left quickly. I had to make sure Rachel was okay.

I arrived at home to find Rachel in the sexiest Pajamas ever. She had short-short booty shorts on and a formfitting, yet loose, tank top on. She was painted her toe nails, silently. She looked like she had something important on her mind. "Hey." I whispered, letting my presence be known. She glanced up at me; her eyes were nothing like before when we dance. Now, they were clouded, black, and emotionless. It scared me. "Heyyy." she said back to me, her eyes going back to her toes.

I guess she was okay. I mean, she didn't look like she was crying or anything. I went upstairs and took a shower to clean myself off. I cleaned the thoughts of Lucas off me. Finally, I cleaned the wishes and desires of Rachel and what I thought our dance meant. My insecurities took the best of me as a watched my dreams wash down the drain. She doesn't want me; she never wanted me in that way. Just because she likes girls, doesn't mean she liked you, my inner voice told me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it is so darn short. I'm just a tease. hahahhh.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know if anyone notice that my last update for this story seemed a bit jumbled. That's my fault. I added the wrong chapter in slot 15. This is the right Chapter. Enjoy if anyone is still following me (:**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov.<p>

I heard her start the shower. I let out a sigh that I had been holding in ever since she walked into the house. My eyes were raw. I cried all the way home. I had applied a slight bit of makeup to take away the result of the tears, so she didn't know. I didn't want Brooke to know how much that kiss I witnessed broke me. I didn't want to ruin her happiness. She was indeed my everything, but I wanted her to be happy…. I wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me.

Brooke soon came out the bathroom and joined me on the couch. I smiled at her, it was one of the hardest things I've had to do all night. She tried multiple times to start a conversation with me. I just didn't have the energy to try with her. I was tired from crying. "I'm going to bed. I feel sick" I mumbled getting up and leaving her downstairs. It wasn't easy, leaving Brooke behind like that. It was something that had to be done. She would never feel the pain that I felt tonight seeing her kiss Lucas.

They are no doubt a couple now. Why wouldn't they be? I laid down in bed and tried desperately to sleep. I heard Brooke make her way upstairs. I held my breath as she stopped by my door. Please, Please don't come in, I silently begged. My pleads were answered when I heard her door at the end of the hall shut. Shortly, the house was silent. I assumed she fell asleep… so I drifted off as well…

A couple hours later, I was awoken by my name being whispered. I blinked a couple times and saw Brooke on the edge of my bed. It was actually my couch. I had my bed taken away after I- almost had sex with Bevin. Not one of my best moments, I admit. I ordered a new one, but until it came, I will be sleeping on the love seat in my room. "what's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't see her in the dark, but I sensed something was wrong. "Can I…. Can I sleep with you?" she whispered. Pleading me. Something was wrong. I couldn't deny her what she wanted. No matter how badly I didn't want to be around her, my need to be around her was stronger. I lifted up the blanket and she crawled in.

The couch was much to small for two bodies, but we made it work. I slept on my side with my arms around Brooke so she wouldn't fall. Brooke nuzzled up to my chest. Man, she was clingy at 3 in the morning. I slowly drifted back to sleep….

Brooke's Pov

The next morning I woke up. The smell of strawberries filled my nostrils. I felt the warmth of a body beside me. I stiffened and opened my eyes. It was Rachel. I glanced around. I was in her room. I must have came in here last night. I relaxed into her arms. Yeah, normal friends don't sleep like this. I didn't care, having Rachel's arms around me like this was heaven.

I glanced up at the beauty before me. Rachel's body slowly moved with her breaths. She was so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have her. My thoughts went back to the night I kissed her. The kiss was perfect. Even though alcohol was in my system, I was fully aware of what was going on. I wanted that kiss, and at the time, I thought she wanted it too. Then I found her with Bevin… She did say she didn't like Bevin… So who was it? Who does my gorgeous redhead want? I thought, I thought hard over the last few days with her. The way she looked at me while we danced. It meant something. It had to mean something.

Peyton mentioned to me before I left last night, that Rachel didn't look happy to see me onstage with Luke. Could that be what bothered her? Me with Lucas? I couldn't imagine why. She knows I don't like Lucas right? I thought back to last night, how hard it was to talk with her. With a sudden rush, I realized something. That look, her blacken eyes, it meant something. She looked broken. My Rachel was broken. I knew that look, it was the same way I looked when I saw Rachel and Bevin together.

Rachel stirred in her sleep. I snapped my eyes shut in fear that Rachel would catch me staring at her sleep. "mmmm, Brooke" I heard Rachel moan, under her breath, so quietly that if I wasn't already in close proximity I wouldn't have heard her.

Holy Jizz. Did she just moan my name? Oh my god, is she…. Is she having a sex dream about me. I big grin appeared on my face. I got so excited that I accidentally lost my balance and fell off the couch. This woke Rachel up, adnd she suddenly sat up.

"Sorry Rach" I mumbled from the floor "I awoke in a fright" I lied, smiling at her. I couldn't believe she was dreaming about me. It had to mean something. Rachel rubbed her eyes "Its okay Rookie" she said then laughed "You probably did yourself a favor by waking me up. I was having the most intense sex dream, I no doubt would have ended up humping you in my sleep" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I love that Rachel is a morning person. I smiled back at her. This was the Rachel that I knew and loved. Her eyes were back to their bright, beautiful self. I laughed. "Well, that is good news!" I declared. I was going to go along with her little game.

We both got up and got ready for school. I couldn't stop thinking about how she moaned my name in her sleep. I asked if her if she wanted to hang out tonight. She agreed and we planned to meet later on that night. I decided to go to Peyton's house for the day.

I was happy that I will get to spend alone time with Rachel, and I was also happy that I got a week free of school.


End file.
